Returning to love
by Takemi Yagami
Summary: Sasuke se lamenta por la perdida de su querida Sakura, pero la llegada de Tsume no le causara mas que un simple dolor de cabeza. SasuOC .Asco de Summary. Dejen Reviews o me pondre verde oxó
1. Recuerdos de un Vengador

Takemi: Konnishiwa! Aquí Takemi Yagami reportándose con un nuevo fic non

Misako: Estoy pintada o que? T-T

Takemi: Así! Lo olvide n.nU

Misako: T-T

Takemi: En esta oportunidad me acompaña mi "Miti"…

Misako: La Gran Misako-Hime! -le brillan los ojos-

Takemi: u.ú… como decía ¬0¬… en esta oportunidad me acompaña Misako-Hime, ya que esta historia esta creada gracias a su "Obsesión" por Sasuke Uchiha -.-U….

Misako: No es obsesión! ¬¬… ES AMOR! -babea-

Takemi: Como sea! . … esta niña me obligo a escribirle una historia donde ella este con "su amado" -.-… pero por razones que desconozco le cambiare el nombre a la chica xD y se llamara…

Misako: Lunamaria Hawke! n0n

Takemi: Ni lo sueñes! Oó

Misako: Este no es el fic de Gundam Seed? O-Ò

Takemi: Esto es Naruto! -.-

Misako: Entonces yo seré Sakura? O,o

Takemi: Tú odias a Sakura! Oó

Misako: Cierto! n.nU… entonces seré… Misako? o,oU

Takemi: Tsume! ¬.¬

Misako: Cierto n.nU

Takemi: … No puedo creer que deje de escribir mi fic de Neji & Tenten por cumplirle una de sus cuantas fantasías a esta niña! o.ó

Misako: No me castigues! T-T

Takemi: No voy a castigarte –o- ….

Misako: Enserio? -le brillan los ojos-

Takemi: YUP…. porque…–saca una metralleta, cuerdas, dagas y otras herramientas de tortura- ¡VOY A MATARTE! OÓ

Misako: Ahhhh! –Sale corriendo por su vida-

Takemi: Mientras yo alcanzo a esta niña ¬¬ … Vamos al fic! n0n

.-.-.-.

_**Simbología**:_

"_pensamientos"_

- Acciones -

---cambio de escena---

.-.-.-.Interrupciones u otra cosa.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

**_Declaimer: _**Naruto no me pertenece (para Fortuna de Sasuke ¬.¬), todos los personajes y el papi de Neji-babea- son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 1**

"**Recuerdos de un vengador"**

_Sasuke's POV_

_Lo siento… perdóname… yo no quería que todo terminará de esa manera¿Por qué¿Por qué tu¿Por qué no pude ser yo? es que acaso hiciste algo mal Sakura... no! eso es imposible… al fin al acabo, la culpa fue mía… fue mi error haberte perdido… a ti, la única persona que estuvo allí para ayudarme, la única persona que me quiso a pesar de mis errores… pero ahora que lo pienso ¿Sigues amándome a pesar de no haberte ayudado cuando me necesitabas¿Podrás perdonarme el echo de haberte dejado morir así?. Cuanto siento haberme cegado por la ira; si tan solo no hubiese pensado solo en la venganza te hubiese salvado._

_Sakura… mi Sakura…perdóname por las veces que te trate mal…perdóname por llamarte pesada…pero entiéndeme estuve cegado por el odio, y además que mi orgullo no me permitía demostrarte lo que había detrás de la mirada de hielo que siempre llevo conmigo…si tan solo estuvieses aquí, te aseguro que tu y yo seriamos muy felices; Pero no hay vuelta atrás… por mas que quiera que estés a mi lado, no puedo cambiar el pasado… lo siento Sakura… lamento haberte fallado en aquel momento…_

_

* * *

__Flash Back_

Sakura: Sasuke-kun ayúdame!... -la kunouchi gritaba con desesperación, realmente estaba aterrada, puesto a que estaba siendo atacada por una gran cantidad de miembros del Akatsuki-

Sasuke: Sakura, resiste un poco más!...en cuanto acabe con Itachi ire a ayudarte, lo prometo –este miraba con odio a su contrincante, pero Itachi no se inmutaba-

Itachi: jajahh… -ríe macabramente- ¿Enserio crees poder conmigo Sasuke-chan? mejor resígnate, nunca podrás ganarme… y dudo mucho que puedas ayudar a tu noviecita.

Sasuke: Cállate! Es hora de que pagues! –Activa el sharingan con intenciones de atacar a Itachi-

Itachi: Inténtalo… -sonríe maliciosamente-

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, detente, no lo hagas!...no quiero que mue… -sin darse cuenta una katana atravesó su estomago, cayendo al piso inconciente-

Sasuke: Pero que rayos! …. –Itachi desapareció antes de que Sasuke lo tocara-… ¿era una trampa?

Itachi: Mejor suerte para la próxima… hermanito –La presencia de Itachi desapareció junto con los miembros del Akatsuki-

Sasuke: _"¿Una trampa?... ¿Caí en una trampa?...entonces… que paso con..." ¿_Sakura? –El rostro de Sasuke de palideció de repente- … ¡Sakura!

Sakura: … -el cuerpo de Sakura yacía en el suelo completamente bañado en sangre-

Sasuke: Sakura! háblame por favor! –Tomo el cuerpo de la kunouchi con delicadeza-

Sakura: Sa-Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke: Sakura resiste por favor! –Sasuke estaba al borde de las lágrimas-

Sakura: Sasuke-kun… yo –toma el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos- yo te...

Sasuke: Sakura… -besa sus labios delicadamente- … A-Aishiteru… Sakura-chan…

Sakura: soy…soy tan feliz… -lagrimas caían de sus ojos-

Sasuke: Sakura… resiste…

Sakura: Sa-Sasuke-kun… prométeme que harás lo correcto…

Sasuke¿N-NANI?

Sakura: Go-gomen ne… -cerro los ojos lentamente-

Sasuke¿Sakura¡Contéstame! … ¿Sakura?... –abraso el cuerpo de la kunouchi firmemente- N-NOOOO! –Lanzo un grito ahogado-

_

* * *

__Fin Flash Back_

"_Prométeme que harás lo correcto"…aun no entiendo que quisiste decir con eso, hay varias opciones que vienen a mi mente… pero todas tienen algo en común y es derrotar a Itachi…pero no creo que tú querías eso para mí ¿cierto?; por favor dame una pista… como are lo correcto… ni siquiera se si lo que yo hago esta bien o mal; Pero… por mas confundido que este no puedo dar marcha atrás… no descansare hasta cumplir aquella promesa… lo juro…_

Haré lo correcto… es una promesa Sakura-chan…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Takemi: Eso fue el primer capitulo, pronto subiré el segundo así que me esperan si? n.n

Misako: Sasuke! T-T

Takemi: -cof- Ahora que! ¬.¬

Misako: –snif- ¿Por qué hiciste sufrir a Sasuke? ;-;

Takemi: Que yo que! Tú eres la que quería que ella muriera no yo! Es mas, agrádese de que Sasuke esta vivo! OÓ

Misako: Pero si Sasuke es tan way! -babea-

Takemi: Para ti será lo mejor del mundo, pero yo lo odio… es mas, no se merece que Sakura lo quiera .

Misako¿? o.oU

Takemi: … ella es demasiado linda para él! ¬o¬

Misako: Pero si Sasuke es el mejor! -le brillan los ojos-

Takemi: Error! oó… Neji-kun es el mejor ¬0¬

Misako: De todos modos en este fic Sasuke me amara a mí! -babea-

Takemi: Como sea -.-U… dejen reviews o les mostrare de lo que soy capaz! oó

Misako: Y recuerden... Viva el GaaSasu! n0n

Takemi: Sigue soñando! Sasuke es de Naruto! –Saca la artillería pesada-

Misako: One-chan ayúdame! T0T –sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo-

Takemi: Nos vemos! Y dejen RR OxÓ

.-.-.-.

"_Mis Sentimientos siempre te protegerán"_

_**Takemi Yagami**_


	2. La llegada de Tsume

Ohayo… –bosteza- son exactamente las 2:30 p.m. y me levante antes de mi hora para poder escribir el segundo capitulo…

Misako: De cuya historia solo dejaron un review! T0T

Es mejor uno que nada muchachita! ¬.¬

Misako: No es justo! T-T

-hugs- Bien, quiero agradecerle a HinataHana por el Review, muchas gracias! –Snif-

Misako: Ahora vamos al…

Esa es mi parte ¬.¬… vamos al fic! n0n

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Simbología**:_

Narración

"_pensamientos"_

-Acciones-

---cambio de escena---

.-.-.-.Interrupciones u otra cosa.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

**_Declaimer: _**Naruto no me pertenece, son toda propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto –snif- pero llegara el día en que ire camuflada y me raptare a Neji –babea- para que sea mió! Solo mió! Ñacañaca… muajaja -risa malvada-

* * *

Era una calida, mas bien fría mañana en la aldea oculta de la hoja, la gente reía y las pájaros cantaban, en fin… era un día común y corriente, sin mencionar muy pero muy tranquilo para muchos, excepto para un chico rubio que estaba "sufriendo" en carne propia los problemas de la bolsa de comercio…

Naruto: El ramen subió de precio! Me matoh! –se desmaya-

Pero… mejor volvamos al principio de este problema…

**Capitulo 2**

"**La llegada de Tsume "**

Una niña de no más de unos 13 años caminaba por las afueras de Konoha, pero para ser más sinceros estaba más que pérdida y caminaba en círculos sin darse cuenta (xD).

Tsume: Creo que ya pase por aquí ó-ò… vi el mismo árbol que hace un momento… pero ahora que me doy cuenta… ¡todos los árboles son iguales! Wa! –Llora como una bebita- ahora que hare, tendré que vivir en este bosque para siempre, no podré casarme ni tener hijos con el chico de mis sueños –se revuelva en el piso- Quiero a mi hermanita!

Tsume era una joven de cabello y ojos negros cuya personalidad no era precisamente muy madura, ya que prácticamente aun seguía siendo una niña…

¿.: Oye…

Tsume: Que haré¿Y si me comen los insectos? … ¡odio los insectos! buaaahhh –llora revolcándose en el piso-

¿.: Oye niña…

Tsume¿N-NANI? … -mira con curiosidad al sujeto que tenía enfrente- T-Tu… -le brillan los ojos- viniste a salvarme! Gracias, gracias, gracias! –se le tira encima-

Naruto: Que! –Cae con ella encima- h-hola… soy Naruto X-x

Tsume: Gracias por venir a rescatarme Naruto-san! T0T

Naruto¿R-Rescatarte?... ¿De que hablas?

Tsume¿No viniste a rescatarme?

Naruto¿Rescatarte?... ¿es que acaso se están siguiendo o que?

Tsume: Es que me perdí –se sonroja-

Naruto: Ya veo… ¿y a donde vas? –La mira con curiosidad-

Tsume: uhm… bueno… -saca un papel todo arrugado- … a KO-NO-HA

Naruto¿Konoha?... pues tienes suerte porque yo vivo ahí… y justamente voy para allá –sonríe-

Tsume: Wii! –Lo abrasa con fuerza- Muchas gracias Naruto-san!

Naruto: Deja de llamarme "San" –se sonroja- solo llámame Naruto ¿si?

Tsume: De acuerdo Naruto -sonrie-

Naruto: oye... ¿Como te llamas?

Tsume: Miyata… Tsume Miyata –sonríe-

Naruto¿Tsume ne?...puedo llamarte así ¿verdad?

Tsume: Claro, ya que así me llamo –le gruñe el estomago- ugh x-x

Naruto: jaja!

Tsume: No te rías! T0T

Naruto: Gomen! –Rie- … ¿Tienes hambre ne? … vamos Tsume-chan, te invito un ramen –sonríe-

Tsume¿R-Ramen?... –le brillan los ojos- Amo el ramen!

Naruto¿T-Tu también? –le brillan los ojos- Tsume-chan! –La abrasa con cascaditas en los ojos-

Tsume¡Naruto! T0T –le devuelve el abraso-

Naruto: -snif- serás como la hermana que nunca tuve;-;

Tsume: Y tu como el hermano que quiero cambiar ;-;

Naruto: Tsume-chan!

Tsume: Naruto!...

* * *

Despues de un rato…

Naruto: El ramen subió de precio! Me matoh! –se desmaya-

Señor X: Lo siento chico, pero asi es la vida, además de que te quejas solo subió 2 pesos

Naruto¿2 pesos? sabes que es eso! son 2 PESOS!

Señor x: Vienes a comer o a regáñame niño ¬0¬

Naruto: Que hago ahora! –Mira a Tsume con cascaditas en los ojos-

Tsume: mmm _"debo pensar en un método fácil"…_ ya se me prendió la ampolleta! OxO

Naruto: Ne?

Tsume: veamos, donde… donde puede estar –busca con un telescopio- bingo¡Oye cuñado!

Naruto¿C-Cuñado? –le quita el telescopio para ver a quien le grita- K-KAKASHI-SENSEI!

Tsume: Oye Kakashi! no te hagas el que no escuchas ven a aquí!

Kakashi: H-Hola Tsume-chan n-nU

Tsume: Oye cuñadito, préstame dinero ¿si? –Pone ojos de borrego- ¿porfis?

Naruto: KAKASHI-SENSEI¿Cómo es eso de cuñado? O-Ó

Kakashi: Larga historia jeje…

Tsume: Kakashi! Deja la charla para despues¡Préstame dinero o te acuso con mi hermana! –le toma los hombros y comienza a sacudirlo-

Kakashi: Bien –suspira- coman y yo pagaré…

N/T: Arigato! –Se sientan rápidamente- ¡Hora de jalar!

10 minutos despues…

N/T: Gracias por el delicioso grandioso espectacularmente sabroso ramen de cada día!

Kakashi: Se comieron todo el menú! OÓ

Tsume: Oye! necesito alimentarme correctamente ¬o¬, ahora no seas tacaño y págale al viejo –o-

Naruto: Ella tiene razón Kakashi-sensei, paga no seas tacaño –x-

Kakashi: -suspira- por cierto… Tsume tienes que ir donde la Hokage para que te entregue tu protector…

Tsume¿Ahora? –se estira- nah... Tengo flojera

Kakashi: Si vas te presentaré chicos guapos –sonríe-

Tsume: Que esperas para llevarme! OXÓ

Naruto: Al despacho de la vieja Tsunade YAH!

Kakashi: _"Que se supone que haré con 2 Narutos?" _–suspira-

N/T: Que esperas! OXÓ

Kakashi: Ya voy…

* * *

En el despacho de la vieja ¡Digo! Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: ……_ "Vamos Tsunade!"_

Jiraiya: …. _"Vamos Jiraiya no puedes perder"_

Tsunade: 1…

Jiraiya: 2…

Tsunade: 3

Jiraiya: 4 –pone su mano encima de la mesa- GANE

Tsunade: Tramposo!

Jiraiya: No es cierto! Gane honestamente, Tsunade 50 – Jiraiya: 0

Tsunade: grrrrr –gruñe-

Jiraiya: Adoro jugar corazones xD

Tsunade: DOBLE O NADA!

Jiraiya: Como quieras xD

Kakashi: -cof-

Tsunade: K-Kakashi¿secede algo?

Kakashi: Tsume-chan ya llego –sonríe-

Tsunade¿En donde esta?

Kakashi: pues esta –hugs- ahí… o-o

Tsume: chicos guapos! –Busca desesperadamentehasta por debajo de la alfombra-

Naruto: -cof- ne… Tsume-chan

Tsume¿Qué pasa Naruto?

Naruto: nee... -apunta con el dedo a Tsunade-

Tsunade: Bienvenida a Konoha Tsume-chan n-nU

Tsume: Como sea¿Dónde están?

Tsunade¿Dónde están quienes?

Tsume: Los chicos guapos, Kakashi prometió presentarme chicos guapos! OxÓ

Tsunade¿C-Chicos guapos? o-oU

-La puerta comienza a abrirse-

Tsunade: Tienes suerte.. Ahí viene entrando uno…

Tsume: ne?... –mira ansiosamente-

**_To be continued…._**

* * *

Bueno eso fue el segundo capitulo non pronto subiré el 3ro, pero por el amor a mi consola dejen reviews plis! T0T

Misako: No es justo me trataste como una niña! TxT

Eres una niña ¬.¬

Misako: -snif- ;-;

-cof- ¿Quién entrara por la puerta¿Tsunade ganara alguna vez¿Por qué Tsume llama a Kakashi cuñado¿Bajaran el precio del ramen? … todo eso en el próximo capi non

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Aunque mi vida continué… termina en ti"_

_**Takemi Yagami**_


	3. Un dia con Sasuke

Hola a todos! non, despues de años viene a subir el 3er capitulo n-nU no me culpen -o- entre mi comu, foro, web, fotolog etc. etc. casi no me queda tiempo ni para mi xDU

Misako: Lo que pasa es que tu nunca dices no ¬.¬ por eso te llenas de trabajo -o-

Nadie te pregunto ¬.¬ en fin, quiero aprovechar de darle las gracias a **HinataHana, noaasakura **y a mi amigacha **Neko Renkin Jutsuchi **por los reviews non, enserio ya tienen un lugar en mi apretado corazón TOT

Misako: Solo 4 Reviews hasta el momento? T-T

Haro: Inaceptable!

De donde salio ese Haro? o.o

Haro: No lo diré! No lo diré! –Salta por todos lados-

Misako: Kawaii! -le brillan los ojos-

Mejor vamos al fic! non –persigue al Haro-

.-.-.-.

_**Simbología**:_

"_pensamientos"_

-Acciones-

---cambio de escena---

.-.-.-.Interrupciones u otra cosa.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

**_Declaimer: _**Naruto no me pertenece, son toda propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto –snif- pero llegara el día en que ire a escondidas a raptare a Neji –babea- para que sea mió! Solo mió! Ñacañaca… muajaja -risa malvada- y de pasadita me llevare a Tenten también-YuriMode:ON-

.-.-.-.

Tsunade: Bienvenida a Konoha Tsume-chan n-nU

Tsume: Como sea ¿Dónde Están?

Tsunade: Donde están quienes?

Tsume: Los chicos guapos, Kakashi prometió presentarme chicos guapos! OxÓ

Tsunade: C-Chicos guapos? o-oU

-La puerta comienza a abrirse-

Tsunade: Tienes suerte... Ahí viene entrando uno…

Tsume: ne?... –mira ansiosamente-

**Capitulo 3**

"**Un día con Sasuke ¿Nunca sonríes?"**

-La puerta se abre por completo-

Tsunade: Sasuke, me alegra verte –sonríe- quiero presentarte a alguien…

Sasuke: Pues, espero que sea importante…

Tsume: S-Sasuke… -se sonroja-

Sasuke: _"Quien es esta niña? y… ¿Por qué rayos no deja de mirarme?"_

Tsunade: Ella es…

Tsume: ah! Hola! –lo abrasa- Soy Tsume Miyata, pero puedes llamarme Tsume –sonríe- puedo llamarte Sasuke?

Naruto: No es justo… yo la conocí primero –se va a una esquina mientras que lo cubre un aura de color negro (xD)- no es justo…

Tsunade: n-nU

Sasuke: No me interesa quien seas niña! –la toma de los hombros apartándola bruscamente- Nunca! Jamás te atrevas a abrasarme! –la mira fríamente-

Tsume: p-pero yo…

Naruto: Sasuke-Baka! Como te atreves a gritarle a Tsume-chan!

Sasuke: Esto no es asunto tuyo!

Tsunade: Ya basta los dos! Sasuke, tu acompañaras a Tsume-chan para que conozca la aldea.

Sasuke/Naruto: N-NANI?

Tsunade: Kakashi y Naruto ustedes...

Sasuke: Me rehusó a ser la niñera de esta mocosa!

Tsunade: Es una orden!

Sasuke: pero –suspira- como usted diga Hokage-sama…-sale por la puerta-

Tsume: Sasuke-kun es…

Naruto: un gran necio, entupido, engreído, egoísta y… un montón de cosas mas -o-

Tsume: ES TAN WAY! -le brillan los ojos-

-Todos caen al estilo anime-

Tsume: Sasuke-kun espera! –Sale por la puerta siguiendo a Sasuke-

Tsunade: Kakashi y Naruto, asegúrense de que Sasuke no trate de matar a Tsume-chan n-nU

Kakashi: Como ordene!

Naruto: Como digas vieja –o-

Tsunade: Naruto! ¬.¬

.-.-.-.-.En el estudio.-.-.-.

Misako: Oye Sasuke no es nada de lo que Naruto dijo! T-T

Es TODO lo que dijo ¬.¬

Misako: Si te gustara Sasuke no dirías eso! T-T

Cierto -o- si me gustara Sasuke… pero creo que es un tonto ¬o¬

Misako: Mentira! ToT

Como sea… mejor sigo –o-

.-.-.-.-.Devuelta al fic.-.-.-.

Tsume: Sasuke-kun! –Corre hasta alcanzarlo- Caminas muy rápido –respira agitadamente-

Sasuke: como sea… -sigue caminando-

Tsume: Oye Sasuke-kun¿Te gustan los dulces? a mi me encantan –sonríe-

Sasuke: Odio esas porquerías…

Tsume: Oye Sasuke-kun ¿Escuchas música?

Sasuke: Tengo cara de que me guste la música?

Tsume: umm… oye Sasuke-kun –se sonroja- Que tipo de chicas te gustan?

Sasuke: …. –se para en seco-

Tsume: Te gustan con cabello corto o largo?

Sasuke: … -sigue sin responder-

Tsume: ya veo… ¿Tienes novia verdad¿Cómo se llama¿Es bonita¿En donde vive?...

Sasuke: sakura… -susurra tristemente-

Tsume: eh?...¿dijiste su nombre¿Puedes repetirlo? es que no escuche bien…

Sasuke: …..

_**

* * *

**__**Flash Back…**_

Sakura: Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: Que quieres Sakura? –la mira indiferente-

Sakura: etto… yo –se sonroja- yo… ¿Qué tipo de chicas te gustan?

Sasuke: chicas? –Sonríe levemente- por que tendría que interesarme por chicas?

Sakura: Yo… bueno… solo quería –baja la mirada-

Sasuke: pero… ahora que lo mencionas…

Sakura: si? –lo mira ansiosamente-

Sasuke: No me importa como sean Sakura…

Sakura: a no? –lo mira extrañada-

Sasuke: Siempre y cuando sean tan lindas como tu –se marcha con un ligero sonrojo-

**Fin Flash Back…**

* * *

Tsume: Sasuke-kun? Te quedaste callado… -lo toma del brazo- 

Sasuke: … -la golpea- Te dije que no me tocaras! –la mira fríamente-

Tsume: Lo siento… solo quería…

Sasuke: Aléjate de mi niña! –Se marcha-

Tsume: S-Sasuke-kun!

Kakashi: Ya déjalo Tsume…

Tsume: Kakashi! de donde…

Naruto: Eso no importa…

Tsume: Naruto! … me siguieron hasta aquí? ¬.¬

Kakashi: N-no n-nU… solo pasábamos a comprar, es todo –rie nerviosamente-

Tsume: no importa… -suspira- pero… ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun se puso asi?

Naruto: bueno… no digo que sea tu culpa pero, no debiste preguntar si tenía novia, Tsume-chan

Tsume: Nani?

Naruto: El baka de Sasuke todavía esta sufriendo

Tsume: Explícate…

Kakashi: Sasuke…se enamoro perdidamente de una chica que estaba en nuestro equipo… su nombre era Sakura

Tsume: Acaso ella no le correspondía? –lo miro extrañada-

Kakashi: claro que no, todo lo contrario… ella lo amaba, estaba loca por Sasuke…

Tsume: Entonces?... ¿Cuál es el problema?

Kakashi: Ella… murió en los brazos de Sasuke…

Tsume: Entonces!

Kakashi: Asi es, esa es la razón por la cual Sasuke…

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei…

Kakashi: Se molesto contigo, ya que

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: Nadie le a mencionado algo que le recuerde a

Naruto: KAKASHI-SENSEI!

Kakashi: porque me interrumpes?

Naruto: Tsume-chan se fue ase un buen rato!

Kakashi: Hay que seguirla!

Naruto: ¬o¬… a propósito Kakashi-sensei o.o

Kakashi: que pasa?

Naruto: Por que Tsume-chan te llamo cuñado? o-ò

Kakashi: Pues porque mas va a ser Naruto n-n

Naruto: explícate ¬o¬

Kakashi: Pues soy novio de su linda hermana –pone cara pervertida-

Naruto: Que clase de mujer caería en los brazos de un pervertido como tú? OÓ

Kakashi: Eso dices porque no has visto mi hermosa cara ¬.¬

Naruto: Debe ser horrenda! OÓ

Kakashi: Digas lo que digas no te la mostrare u-ú

Naruto: no es justo T-T

* * *

En otro lugar… 

Sasuke: Sakura… -suspira-

Tsume: crees que ella este feliz viéndote en ese estado?

Sasuke: Cállate! … tú no sabes nada de Sakura!

Tsume: Es cierto, no se nada de ella… pero soy mujer Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: Tú no eres mujer, eres una niña…

Tsume: Una niña que sabe…

Sasuke: No me hagas reír… tu no sabes nada de mi

Tsume: Pero si me dejaras conocerte mejor yo…

Sasuke: No sigas con eso, nunca sabrás como soy –la mira con odio-

Tsume: Sasuke-kun… ¿Tu nunca sonríes verdad?

Sasuke: Eso no te concierne…

Tsume: Sasuke-kun! Responde!...

Sasuke: Si! si sonreía! pero ya no lo haré¿Estas feliz? –Se marcha dejando sola a Tsume-

Tsume: No estaré feliz hasta sacarte una sonrisa Sasuke-kun –susurra-

**To be continued…**

* * *

Eso fue el 3er capitulo non 

Misako: Dejaste que Sasuke me pegara! ToT

Para el siguiente capitulo no dejare que me acompañes! ¬.¬

Haro: Ara-Ara! –da vueltas- Reviews, Reviews!

¿Quién es la novia de Kakashi¿Tsume le sacara una sonrisa a Sasuke-baka¿Quiénes serán las parejas coladas de este fic¿La escritora dejara de odiar a Sasuke? todas las respuestas en los próximos capítulos non

.-.-.-.

"_Una parte de mi se va contigo"_

_**Takemi Yagami**_


	4. Conociendo Gente

Despues de años de no haber actualizado xD hago mi aparición –cri-cri- Esta vez no me acompañara Misako puesto a que se fue al campo con su genial, linda, preciosa y sexy hermana –babea- nyaahh si la vieran me entenderían xD en fin... Vamos al fic... a estas alturas no tendría que dar explicaciones ni nadis

.-.-.-.

En el capitulo anterior…

Tsume: Sasuke-kun… ¿Tu nunca sonríes verdad?

Sasuke: Eso no te concierne…

Tsume: Sasuke-kun! Responde!...

Sasuke: Si! si sonreía! pero ya no lo haré ¿Estas feliz? –Se marcha dejando sola a Tsume-

Tsume: No estaré feliz hasta sacarte una sonrisa Sasuke-kun –susurra-

**_-----_**

**Capitulo 4**

"_**Conociendo gente¡Ya llego por quien lloraban!"**_

_**-----**_

Tsume se encontraba muy pensativa en el mismo lugar en donde estuvo con el Uchiha hace un rato… la actitud del moreno la dejo muy triste, pero a la vez muy decidida a sacarle una sonrisa a este…

Tsume: _"no me importa si llegas a odiarme mas de lo que me odias ahora, te sacare una sonrisa ¡quieras o no!" _–miro al cielo decidida- pero por otra parte… ¿Dónde rayos estoy? o-o se supone que Sasuke era mi guía, Ahora que haré! T-T

¿---: Oye…

Tsume: Ahora que haré… estoy sola en la calle¿Qué tal si me raptan y me violan? nooo! –Se chupa el dedo-

¿---: Oye niña… -la pica con una vara (xD)-

Tsume: N-NANI? –mira a la chica que tiene enfrente- Mi Herua! –Se le tira encima llorando como loca- Gracias por venir a salvarme!

¿---: Salvarte? … yo solo pasaba por aquí? o-oU

Tsume: Pero igual me salvaste! T-T

Tenten: enserio? n-nU –suspira- en fin… me llamo Tenten y tú ¿como te llamas?

Tsume: Tsume ;-;

Tenten: Encantada non –la mira de arriba abajo- eres nueva ¿verdad?

Tsume: hai –sonríe- llegue esta mañana, la vieja Tsunade me mando a conocer la villa con Sasuke-kun pero se enfado conmigo y se fue u.uU

Tenten: Sasuke? el Uchiha ne… bueno desde que lo conozco es asi pero en fin –suspira- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? quede de juntarme con unos amigos…

Tsume: Enserio? non

Tenten: Seguro –sonríe- vamos… ven conmigo –la toma de la mano jalándola-

**_-_** En otro lugar…-

Lee: Tenten!... mi dulce flor! no logro sentir tu llama de la juventud! T-T

Neji: Ya cállate Lee u.uU

Lee: Neji! como puedes estar tan tranquilo! que tal si a nuestra flor se la raptaron unos maleantes! ToT

Neji: Si se la raptaron ella sabrá como defenderse u-u

Lee: Tú más que nadie debería estar preocupado!

Neji: No se a que te refieres Lee –suspira- es mejor que dejes de payasear, la gente nos esta mirando y no tengo ganas de decir la excusa de que te saque de un circo…

-En el estudio-

Ahhhh! –Grita como loca- Mi vida! Neji eres tan way por eso te adoro –babea-

Neko: Viva neji! –babea-

De donde saliste? o-o

Neko: No se, fui al baño y te encontré aquí n-nU

Entonces estoy en tu baño? o.o –mira a su alrededor- me equivoque de casa n-nU –se escapa-

-Volviendo al fic-

Lee: Ya se como hacer que Tenten venga! –le salen llamas en los ojos (xD)-

Neji: No te pongas de nuevo una tanga u-ú

Lee: Debes admitir que me veía sexy! o-ó

Neji: Sexy es una palabra que solo utilizaría si tu fueras Tenten ¬.¬

Lee: Dijiste algo? o-ò

Neji: no nada –cierra los ojos con un ligero sonrojo-

Lee: Muy bien! ahora pondré en marcha mi plan para que mis encantos traigan a mi linda florecilla!

Neji: -se aleja unos cuantos metros-

Lee: -se sube arriba de unos cajones- Personas del mundo! Prepárense a ser deleitados con la voz de la bestia verde de Konoha!

Neji: Tenten donde estas! u.ú

Tenten: Aquí estoy Neji non

Neji: Gracias a kami! –mira a Tsume- Y ella es…

Tsume: Soy Tsume Miyata –sonríe-

Neji: Yo soy Hyuuga Neji

Tenten: En donde esta Lee?

Neji: Pues él…

Tsume: Tenten que es eso? o-o –apunta hacia donde esta Lee-

Neji: NO LEE!

Lee: -Se encuentra bailando sexymente mientras que canta (xD) - I so Sexy! Sexy! Sexy!

Tsume: Guau! que movimientos! OxO

Neji: No lo halagues –frunce en seño sonrojado-

Lee: -da vueltas- Neji acompáñame! no dejemos que nuestra llama de la juventud se apague!

Tenten: Lee bájate de ahí! O/Ó

Lee: Oh! mi dulce flor!

Tenten: Que estabas haciendo?

Lee: Pues como no llegabas creí que te habían raptado unos maleantes… así que tuve la grandiosa idea de atraerte con mi magnetismo animal!

Tsume: Que es un magnetismo animal? o-o

Tenten: Nada Tsume-chan n-nU

Lee: Ella quien es?

Neji: Su nombre es Tsume…

Tenten: Me la encontré en el parque, al parecer Tsunade-sama la mando con Sasuke para que le enseñara la villa, pero como ya saben como es él la dejo sabiendo que ella no conoce nada ni a nadie –suspira- así que la traje conmigo

Tsume: -mira atentamente a Lee-

Naruto: Tsume-chan! aquí estas!

Kakashi: Te dije que podría estar aquí…-sonríe-

Naruto: No digas mentiras! venimos aquí porque querías comprar el nuevo volumen del paraíso del coqueteo ¬.¬

Tenten: Ustedes conocen a Tsume?

Naruto: Si es mi RA

Tenten: RA? o-o

Naruto: Ramen Amiga! OxÓ

Tenten: Ramen Amiga? Que carajo es eso? o-ó

Kakashi: No digas eso hay niños leyendo esto n-nU

Neji: Oigan que le pasa a su amiga, no para de mirar a Lee…

Naruto: Tsume-chan? O-ò

Tsume: pff! Jajá jajá! –se rie como loca apuntando a la cara de Lee-

Lee: De que te ríes?

Tsume: Tiene las cejas encrespadas!

Naruto: verdad que si! Jajaja

Neji: Kakashi-sensei de donde saco a esta… Naruto en versión femenina o-ò

Lee: Si de donde?

Kakashi: Es una larga historia… -sonríe-

Neji: Pues cuéntala ¬.¬

Tsume/Naruto: Kakashi! OwO

Kakashi: Ahora que quieren?

Tsume: Préstanos unas monedas cuñado!

Naruto: Si no seas tacaño! préstanos moneditas! OwO

Kakashi: Monedas y para que?

Tsume/Naruto: Pues para la feria! OxÓ

Kakashi: feria? –mira al frente en donde hay un inmenso parque de diversiones parecido al de sixflax! (no se como se escribe n.nU)- De donde rayos salio?

Tenten: Pues pregúntaselo a la autora n-nU

-En el estudio-

Que coño me ven! OxÓ

Neko: Fllay-san hay niños leyendo n-nU

Sigo en tu baño? O-oU

Neko: Estas en mi cama n-nU

Shannaro! –se escapa-

-Volviendo al fic-

Tsume: Préstanos monedas cuñadis! OwO

Kakashi: Ya te gastaste gran parte de mi dinero en ramen!

Tsume: Pero yo quiero ir a la feria!

Kakashi: No! de mi no tendrás ningún centavo

¿---: Préstale dinero…

Kakashi: Y quien te crees para…TAKANI!

Takani: Ya llego por quien lloraban! –Guiña un ojo-

Tsume: Hermanita!

Kakashi: Cuando llegaste amor? n-nU

Takani: No me cambies el tema, suelta las monedas ahora ¬.¬

Kakashi: Porque a mi! –le salen cascadas de su ojo visible (xD)-

Lee/Neji/Tenten: De que me perdí O-OU

Tsume: Ella es mi hermana mayor Takani Iero

Tenten: Si son hermanas porque tienen apellidos distintos o-ò

Takani: crees que tendría el mismo apellido que esta sonsa?

Tsume: malvada! T-T

Takani: Guau! son de verdad o estas enfermo de los ojos? OwO –intenta picarle los ojos a Neji (xD)-

Neji: Son de nacimiento u.ú –le hace el quite- Soy Neji Hyuuga

Takani: jeje n-ñU –mira a Tenten- Guau! lindos moños! OwO

Tenten: te gustan? –Se sonroja- Soy Tenten, mucho gusto –sonríe-

Takani: El gusto es mió n-n –mira a Lee- Cielos tiene las cejas encrespadas! OwO

Lee: Soy Rock Lee u-ú

Takani: Y tu eres? –Mira a Naruto-

Naruto: Soy Naruto Uzumaki, futuro Hokage de Konoha! non y tu debes ser la Sexy hermana de Tsume-chan OwO

Takani: Sexy hermana? o-o

Naruto: La autora lo escribió al principio del capitulo non

Takani: ¬.¬

-En el estudio-

Takani-sensei! No me mate! T-T

Neko: Sigue aquí? o-o

Rayos! u.ú

Neko: Quiere helado?

Ñomi! OwO

-Volviendo al fic-

Takani: En fin –suspira- los invito a la feria OwO

Todos: SEE! non

Takani: Kakashi paga todo! non

Todos: SEE! non

Takani: Todos a dentro non

Todos: SEE! non

Kakashi: Estaré tan endeudado que terminare trabajando en DICOM u.uU

Takani: Kakashi que esperas ¬.¬

Kakashi: Ya voy amor non

-Ya adentro-

Tsume: A que nos subimos primero! OwO

Naruto: A la montaña russa! OwO

Lee: A la rueda mágica!

Neji: Lo que sea u.ú

Tenten: Solo espero que tengan un túnel del amor –mira a Neji-

Kakashi: Totalmente de acuerdo –pone su mano en el hombro de Takani-

Takani: -sonríe sonrojándose-

Tsume: Ustedes tienen pareja –mira a Kakashi y a Tenten- pero que hay de nosotros ;-;

Tenten: Espera! yo no he dicho que tengo pareja! –se sonroja-

Tsume: Y Neji esta pintado o que? o,o

Neji: Solo somos amigos _"Desgraciadamente"_

Tsume: Da igual… algunos aquí seguimos solos en la vida! T-T

Lee: Todo seria mejor si Gai-sensei estuviera aquí ToT

Tsume: Quien es Gai?

Tenten: No querrás saber…

Lee: GAI-SENSEI! TOT

Gai: LEE! -sale de quien sabe donde (xD)-

Lee: GAI-SENSEI! –Lo abrasa con cascaditas en los ojos-

Gai: LEE!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!

Gai: LEE!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI

Gai: LEE!

Lee: GAI-SEN…

Neji: YA PARENLE! O-Ó –de una patada los echa a volar estilo equipo rocket (xD)-

Shikamaru: Que es todo este circo?

Naruto: Shikamaru…

Temari: Se escaparon los animales del zoológico o que?

Tenten: Temari ò-ó… -la mira con fuego en los ojos-

Temari: Tenten… -la mira de igual manera (xD)-

Naruto: Espera si Temari esta aquí significa que…

Shikamaru: Si buscas a Gaara estaba con Hinata hace un rato no espera, ese era Kiba... bueno da igual…

Naruto: Hinata-chan con él cara de perro! OxÓ –Sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo-

Tsume: Quien es Hinata?

Tenten: -dejando de lado a Temari- Es la prima de Neji

Tsume: ahhh...

Shikamaru: Tú quien eres?

Tsume: Soy Tsume…

Takani: Que alguien le diga a la autora que los presente a todos de una vez ya que es muy cansado presentarnos a cada sujeto que se nos cruza u.ú

Kakashi: Ya cálmate n-nU

Shikamaru: y tu eres?

Takani: Takani Iero...

Shikamaru: Mas mujeres…-suspira- pero que rollazo…

Temari: Dices eso pero nada te cuesta involucrarte con una ¬.¬ -le tira la oreja-

Shikamaru: auch! Solo bromeo mujer!

Tsume: Ustedes son?...

Temari: Shikamaru y Temari, futuros novios en este fic! non

Shikamaru: De hecho ya lo somos u.uU

Neji: Oigan nos vamos a subir a un bendito juego o no…

Tenten: Es cierto, total Kakashi es el que paga

Tsume: Pero tú quieres ir al túnel del amor y yo no tengo a nadie! ToT

Sasuke: Podrías alguna vez en tu vida dejar de llorar niñita…

Tsume: Sasuke-kun!

**To be continued…**

.-.-.-.

Eso es todo amigos! non

Neko: No es justo lo cortaste en la mejor parte o-ò

Aun sigo en tu casa X-X…

Neko: De echo estamos en tu casa xD

Me matoh! –se desmaya-

Neko: Dejen Reviews! OxO y voten por sus parejas favoritas non

.-.-.-.

"**Mejor borracho conocido… que un alcohólico anónimo!" xD**

_**Takemi Yagami**_


	5. Tunel del amor

Buen día mundo y todos quienes lo habitan! xDU despues de quedarme peleando hasta tarde por el MSN vengo a subir el 5to capitulo de este fic que me da flojera escribir! non

Misako: He vuelto non

Ya me di cuenta niña ¬.¬ -la encierra en un closet-

Misako: OYE! ToT

Bueno como dije en el capitulo anterior a estas alturas no debería dar explicaciones ni na ni na n-nU… ahora si vamos al fic OxÓ

.-.-.-.

_En el capitulo anterior…_

Neji: Oigan nos vamos a subir a un bendito juego o no…

Tenten: Es cierto, total Kakashi es el que paga

Tsume: Pero tú quieres ir al túnel del amor y yo no tengo a nadie! ToT

Sasuke: Podrías alguna vez en tu vida dejar de llorar niñita…

Tsume: Sasuke-kun!

------

Capitulo 5

"Túnel del amor… ¡Todos se besan y yo…uhm!"

------

Tsume: Sasuke-kun! … pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sasuke: No tengo porque darte explicaciones… puedo venir aquí si yo quiero

Tsume: Bien _"amargado" _–sonríe-

Sasuke: Y esta... –ve a Takani de arriba abajo- … ¿Quién es?

Takani: Soy Takani Iero… hermana de Tsume y prometida de Kakashi –sonríe-

Sasuke: Ahhhh…. ¡PROMETIDA DE KAKASHI! O-O

Kakashi: Larga historia n-n

Tenten: Que te contara despues, puesto a que ahora nos vamos todos a las atracciones non

Neji: uff… por fin –suspira-

Tsume: y a que nos subimos primero?

Tenten: Montaña Rusa! non

Takani: Me parece bien n-n

Naruto: a mi también OxÓ

Neji: y a que hora regresaste?...

Kakashi: y que traes en la bolsa?

Naruto: Nadis n-n

Neji: no mientas –suspira-

Tsume: Huele a… ¿PERRO? O-O

Shikamaru: Perro?... no me digas que en la bolsa esta!

Hinata: Naruto, Kiba-kun!

Naruto: -glup- Ya me cacharon o.oU –se escapa-

Sasuke: fenómeno… -suspira-

Temari: opino lo mismo…

Takani: bueno… vamos a la montaña rusa n-n

Tenten: yo-yo quiero ir con Neji! OwO

Temari: bueno… tu iras con Neji, Takani con Kakashi, Tsume con Sasuke y yo con el señor lágrimas –sonríe-

Todos – Sasuke: HAI!

Sasuke: Y yo porque tengo que ir con ella! –Apunta hacia Tsume-

Kakashi: porque todos iremos en parejas –sonríe-

Sasuke:DAMN IT!

Tsume: Vamos Sasuke-kun nOn –lo toma del brazo-

Todos – Tsume y Sasuke: HAY! PERO QUE TIERNOS!

Sasuke: Cállense! ¬.¬

-Un rato despues-

Tsume: -vomita todo el ramen que se comió durante el fic (xD)-

Tenten: Tsume-chan… ¿estas bien? n-nU

Sasuke: Te parece que esta bien? ¬.¬

Tenten: No… pero pareces preocupado –rie entre dientes-

Sasuke: Sigue soñando que algún día me preocupare por ella ¬.¬

Takani: Oye –pica a Tsume con una vara- ¿terminaste?

Tsume: Hai x-X

Temari: Si se mareo con un simple juego no quiero imaginar lo que pasara al final del paseo ó.o

Shikamaru: Que problemático u-ù

Neji: Estoy de acuerdo –suspira-

Kakashi: Porque no vamos a otro juego que…

Tenten: Si vamos al túnel! OwO

Kakashi: No me dejaste terminar ¬.¬

Tenten: Y que importa ¬.¬… quiero subirme al túnel OxÓ

Takani: Yo también

Temari: Y yo…

Shikamaru: Mujeres… son un rollazo –suspira cansadamente-

Neji/Sasuke: AJA uoú

Tsume: TODOS TIENEN PAREJA MENOS YO! ToT

Tenten: Relájate Tsume-chan n-nU

Temari: No eres la única que no tiene novio, mira a Tenten n-n

Tenten: Gracias ¬.¬

Kakashi: Vamos Tsume-chan… podrás subirte con Sasuke –sonríe-

Tsume: Enserió! –Le brillan los ojos-

Sasuke: QUE? O.Ó

Kakashi: Lo siento, pero es una orden…

Tenten: Bien... al túnel! –Los arrastra hasta el juego-

Takani: Bien… Shikamaru con Temari –los sube al bote- …

Shikamaru: Pero yo no quiero subir!

Temari: Cállate!

Shikamaru: Hai... –suspira-

Tenten: Yo con Neji –lo arrastra hasta el bote-

Neji: Oye! –se sonroja-

Takani: Tu –mira a sasuke- con mi hermanita –los patea- y yo con Kakashi nOn

Sasuke¿Por qué me pateaste? ¬.¬

Kakashi: Por que no te ibas a subir

Takani: cualquiera se da cuenta n-nU

Sasuke: -suspira-

Tsume: -baja la mirada-

Sasuke: Que te pasa?

Tsume: Nada…_"Aunque este con Sasuke-kun en el tunel eso no cambia el echo de que no tengo novio ToT "_

-En el túnel-

_Sasuke & Tsume…_

Sasuke: No puedo creer que haya venido aquí –suspira-

Tsume: No es tu culpa –sonríe- … recuerda que la autora te odia xD

Sasuke: Que tiene Neji que no tenga yo?

Tsume: Me preguntas a mí?

Sasuke: No, le pregunto al pato donde estamos sentados ¬.¬

Tsume: Pato? … no es un caimán? o-oU

Sasuke: Caimán? O-O –echa un vistazo abajo- Tsume….

Tsume: sip?

Sasuke: Pase lo que pase no grites…

Tsume: por que tendría que gritar?

Sasuke: Porque al parecer tenias razón… estamos sentados sobre un caimán… y no es uno falso…

Tsume: _"no grites… no grites… AL CARAJO!" _Waaaa! –Grita como loca-

Sasuke: QUE NO GRITES! –la toma en brazos y escapa, mientras que el caimán los persigue (xD)-

_Neji & Tenten…_

Tenten: mm… no escuchaste algo? o-o

Neji: Debe ser Sasuke maltratando a Tsume

Tenten: Si creo que si…

Neji: -se cruza de brazos-

Tenten: Oye Neji…

Neji: Que pasa?

Tenten: Se supone que a estas alturas deberías besarme ¬.¬

Neji: Besarte? –se sonroja-... y porque tendría yo que…

Tenten: Acaso soy tan fea que ni siquiera puedes darme un beso? ;-;

Neji: oye… y-yo no dije eso…

Tenten: Tartamudeaste! significa que si piensas que soy fea! ToT

Neji: Tenten ya cálmate…

Tenten: Soy tan miserable! ToT

Neji: Ya basta! –La toma por los hombros-

Tenten: Ne-Neji –se sonroja-

Neji: Tu no eres fea al contrario –sonríe levemente-

Comienzan a acercar sus rostros lentamente y cuando estaban a punto de rozar sus labios algo cayó del cielo (xD)

Lee: Regresamos a tierra!

Gai: Te dije que los marcianos nos ayudarían –hace su pose de tipo cool-

Lee: Gai-sensei!

Gai: Lee!

Lee: Gai-sensei!

Gai: Lee!

Tenten: Ustedes….ME LAS PAGARAN!...-comienza una masacre difícil de describir (xD)-

_Shikamaru & Temari…_

Shikamaru: Puedes quitarte de encima?

Temari: No… -besa sus labios-

Shikamaru: Robas mi aire…

Temari: y tu corazón? –Sonríe picaramente-

Shikamaru: Lo que digas mujer –suspira-

Temari: Shikamaru… no seas asi… todos deben estar besándose…

Shikamaru: Define TODOS –hace un gesto con sus dedos-

Temari: Kakashi y Takani…

Shikamaru: solo ellos dos… además como sabes que aquí estamos seguros…

Temari: Por que lo dices?

Shikamaru: Siento como si Gaara estuviese aquí…

Temari: nahh…

Gaara: Como estas tan segura? ¬.¬

Shika/Tema: GAARA!

_Kakashi & Takani…_

-suenan los grillos-

_Sasuke & Tsume…_

Sasuke: Menos mal que perdimos al caimán u.ú

Tsume: ….

Sasuke: Que ocurre, estas callada y eso es raro o.ò

Tsume: No es justo! –solloza-

Sasuke: No es justo que?

Tsume: Todos deben estar besándose! ToT

Sasuke: Ya cálmate u.ú

Tsume: Calmarme? ;-;

Sasuke: Si... Calmarte…

Tsume: Como quieres que me calme si todos…

Sasuke: cálmate…

Tsume: Todos se besan mientras que yo…uhm? –Sus labios se encontraban unidos a los de Sasuke- _… "mi primer beso… ¡MI PRIMER BESO! y me lo dio… SASUKE-KUN!"_

Sasuke: _"Lo que hacemos para callar a las mujeres"… _-se separa lentamente-

Tsume: Sasuke-kun yo… -se sonroja-

Sasuke: ahora es más justo no? –Mira hacia otro lado-

Tsume: hai… n-n

Sasuke: No comentes esto con nadie…

Tsume: Entonces… quieres mantener nuestra relación en secreto? como en las teleseries!

Sasuke: Relación?... o-ò

Tsume: Me besaste!... eso significa que sientes algo por mí!

Sasuke: claro que no…

Tsume: no?

Sasuke: Lo hice para que te callaras…

Tsume: Entonces…

Sasuke: Exacto no siento nada por ti… y que te quede claro… no esta en mis planes volver a enamorarme u.ú

Tsume: Pues es un reto! OwÓ

Sasuke: NANI? O-o

Tsume: Te enamorare cueste lo que cueste! –hace una pose decidida y triunfante-

Sasuke: Espera un segundo o.ó…

- En el estudio –

Que pasa ahora? ¬.¬

Sasuke: Eso no estaba en el contrato! o.Ó

De que contrato hablas? Este es MI FIC y yo sabré si te voy a prostituir o no! O.Ó

Sasuke: Me rehusó! ¬.¬

Ve a reclamarle a tu abuela modrigo cara bonita! ¬.¬

Sasuke: Me vengare! ¬.¬

Ni siquiera te has podido vengar de Itachi –o-

Sasuke: DAMN IT!

- De vuelta al fic –

Tsume: Estamos destinados a estar juntos! n.n –lo abrasa-

Sasuke: Sigue soñando ¬.¬

Tsume: digas lo que digas se que te importo nOn

Sasuke: Importarme? no digas tonterías… nadie tomara el lugar de Sakura… ni siquiera tu!

Tsume: Que importa!... se que maltratabas a Sakura tanto como a mi, así que tengo muchas oportunidades nOn

Sasuke: Eres tan optimista que llegas a ser molesta sabes ¬.¬

Tsume: Nyaahh nOn

Sasuke: -suspira-

Señor X: Oigan ustedes! el paseo se acabo hace 30 minutos! ya salgan tórtolos!

Sasuke: Ò-Ó –golpea al sujeto- Primero no somos tortolos! –le da un peñisco de monjita (xD)- Segundo casi nos mata un caimán! –le manda una cachetada juojolotera- y tercero es SU CULPA! –Lo manda al quinto infierno-

Tsume: Sasuke-kun mataste al señor o.oU

Sasuke: Me vale el nos llamo tortolos ¬.¬

Tsume: Se refería a ellos ¬.¬ -apunta hacia atrás-

Sasuke: Ne? o.o –mira hacia donde hay dos pares haciendo cosas no aptas para cualquier espectador (xD) – Esos no son… -mira detenidamente- Kakashi! O-O

Kakashi: Etto… no es lo que tú piensas n-nU

Sasuke: Si como no ¬.¬

Takani: Tsume date vuelta! eres una niña! ¬/¬

Tsume: Pero quiero ver ToT

Kakashi: Miren es Orlando Bloom e Ethan Hawke!

Tsume: Donde! –Se da vuelta-

Takani: Orlando Bloom! –babea-

Kakashi: Tu no ¬.¬ -la toma de la mano y se van con el típico humito (xD)-

Sasuke: Se fueron -.-

Tsume: y mi Ethan? ;-;

Sasuke: Eres una niña –suspira- vamonos…

Tsume: Pero yo quiero ver a Ethan ;o;

Sasuke: No hay ningún Ethan! ¬o¬

Tsume: Kakashi dijo que estaba Ethan y no me ire hasta encontrarlo! OxÓ

Sasuke: N-NANI? O-O

Tsume: vamos! –toma del brazo a Sasuke arrastrándolo-

.-.-.-.

Chan chan! Asi termina el capitulo… algo cortito lo se! ToT es que no e tenido tiempo… había escrito el capitulo pero se me borro así que lo empecé de new y como ahora tengo cole… pues ya entienden .-.

Misako: En el próximo capitulo…

Las preguntas y adelantos los hago yo Misako-baka ¬.¬

Tsume: ahora soy Tsume o.ó

Me vale –o- ….

¿Encontraran a Ethan Hawke¿Qué habrá pasado con las parejas coladas de la serie¿Volverá a aparecer Naruto en este fic¿Qué cochinadas estarán haciendo Kakashi y Takani?... todo eso y mas en los próximos capis! OxÓ

**.-.-.-.**

"_Si mi boca fuera Sprite le harías caso a tu sed?"_

_**Takemi Yagami**_


End file.
